Daily Horoscope
by cashew
Summary: Ginny’s horoscope hasn’t been looking too good lately, it seems as though everyone is finding their true love except for her. Will she find love or is she destined to be alone? *COMPLETE*


Daily Horoscope

Ginny Weasley set the magazine down on the table with a sigh.The way her horoscope readthings were not looking up for her. Ever since she was little she believed in the art of divination and she always read her horoscope everyday, but lately it only said ill-fated things. Ill-fated things that nearly always came true.

Well, okay, maybe they weren't completely ill-fated, but they always said things such as today you will make a new friend or today you will be blessed with the knowledge that your friends are loyal. Friends were great and all but she wanted _love_.

She had gone out with Michael for a while but that had proved to be a mistake when he couldn't take her being better at Quidditch than him. As if she were going to throw a match for anyone! And to addinsult to injury he was now with Cho Bloody Chang. That girl was like damn plague.Ginny's hand shook with anger as she thought of the Ravenclaw girlwho every boy she ever wantedseemed to love. Why was she always getting passed over for that girl--come on she wasn't _that_ pretty!

Ginny began to rub her temples as she felt a headache approaching, she was just so sick of being single. It was the springtime and it seemed that everyone was in love except for her. Even her brother who was the most love blind fool that there was had found someone. Granted that someone was Hermione and everyone saw that one coming from a mile away, but still, if he was in love, why wasn't she?

She began to feel nauseated as she looked around the Gryffindor common room. Lavender and Seamus were permanently locked at the lips; Ron and Hermione were beginning to look like they needed a room; Dean was whispering sweet nothings into some Ravenclaws ear; and ugh, even two third years were holding hands! This was getting pathetic.

Her eyes drifted back to Dean for a moment as she remembered thebrief flingshe had with him during the summer. There had actually been a time that she thought that they were perfect for each other, he had a great sense of humor and heseemed so nice. Too bad for her that he was also head over heals for any girl with a good pair of legs. Too bad for him that he was on the receiving end of her Bat-Boogey Hex.

She scowled and looked away. She was beginningto feel like some sort of perv watching all the couples.Ginny shook her head and made her way out of the common room--she needed some fresh air.

Ginny walked aimlessly out of the school and ended up on the Quidditch field. She looked around with a smile as she remembered all of the good times that she hadhadon that field. She loved the sport more than anyone, and she knew that it wasn't just the result of growing up with six older brothers. She held the kind of love for the game that few had--simply being on the field was making her feel better. She walked around the grass and cursed herself for not bringing her broom out, flying would feel great right about now.

She titled her head towards the sky to gaze at the stars and was shocked to see a broom in the sky. She squinted her eyes and made out two figures who were obviously enjoying a romantic late night ride. Her bad mood returned with a vengeance, now all these damn couples were invading on the one place that she could always come to calm her nerves.

Ginny marched back up to the school and chose not to worry about Filch catching her, let him give her detention, it wasn't as though she had anything else to do anyway. Her luck, though, Filch was probably involved in some hot romance, too. And why not? Anyone had better luck at love than her.She was heading up the stairs when she saw a tall figure coming down them. She paused and waited to see who the person was. Tall with dark hair, glasses...she squinted her eyes as they came closer, it looked as though they had on Gryffindor colors. They continued to jog down the stairs until they were right in front of her.

"Oh, hey, Harry," she said carelessly.

He smiled at her, "Hey, Ginny, what are you doing out this late?"

She checked her watch and glared at him, "It's not that late Harry, I'm not some first year you know, I am a big girl and I am more than capable of taking care of myself. But if you must know, I was out for a walk. To be alone."

He took a step back and put his hands up in surrender, "Bad mood much, Ginny?" She scowled and he took another step back, "I'm terribly sorry for whatever I did, just don't unleash the full Weasley temper in my presence, I was hoping to make it to graduation."

She sighed and rubbed her head again, "I'm sorry, I just haven't been having a great week."

"Hmm, I see. Well I was just going to go down to the Quidditch patch for some late night flying, care to join me?"

"I was just down there and the Quidditch patch is currently occupied."

He looked confused as he checked his own watch, "Who would be out there practicing now?"

Ginny snorted in laughter, "The only thing that they are practicing is the art of snogging."

A blush came up on Harry's cheeks, "Oh, well all right, then. You know I'm getting pretty sick of having to see happy couples everywhere. I know that springtime is the time for love but it would be nice if I could walk by just one empty classroom and not hear any," he gave a shudder, "_noises_ coming from it."

She laughed lightly, "Poor Harry is going to be scarred for life." She secretly hoped that he would continue with his rant, it was so refreshing to know that she wasn't alone in her non-couple depression. Bask in the bitterness, Harry, she silently egged on.

But to her disappointment Harry simply turned around on the stairs, "Since flying is out of the picture,then,I might as well get to bed--you coming?" She raised an eyebrow and his blush returned, "Well, what I meant to say was, uh, are you coming to go to sleep in your_ separate_ bed...the one that is very, very far away from mine."

She just laughed, "I knew what you meant Harry. I think that I'll be up in a little bit, I'm not really tired right now."

He continued to avoid looking her in the eye, "All right, then.Night Gin."

"Goodnight, Harry."

The next morning Ginny set in her usual seat in the common room and opened up her latest copy of _Witch Weekly._ She flipped to the horoscope section and tapped her wand on it to reveal what was to be expected of that day.

She quickly read it through and scowled when she saw that it told her that she was going to have an exciting day with a friend. The way her horoscope was going she was going to have a record amount of friends, but also the record amount of consecutive days of being single.

As she was bitterly wondering if her exciting day with a friend was going to be her friend finding their true love, Harry sat down beside her.

"Good morning, Ginny," he greeted with a smile.

She returned it with a glare, "What's so 'good' about it?"

"It's a little early for you to be so grumpy isn't it? Why are you in such a bad mood already?"

She looked away from him, "You'll think that it's dumb."

"No I won't, try me."

She sighed and set the magazine in front of him, "Fine, I'm upset because I just read my horoscope for today and I was hoping that it would say something along the lines of you'll meet the love of your life today but instead all that I got was you'll have an exciting day with a friend." Harry bit his lip and appeared to be having a great difficulty with trying not to laugh. Ginny's glare returned, "I shouldn't have told you, I knew that you would laugh at me."

He cleared his throat several times and made a weird choking noise as he tried desperately not to let out the laughs that kept building in this throat. "I'm sorry, Ginny, I don't mean to laugh...but come on, the reason that you've been so upset lately is because of a _horoscope_?"

"Well if you knew that you had no chance for love or romance you would be moody too."

"Ginny," he looked at her seriously, "you don't really believe in those do you? My aunt always reads hers and I find it absolutely silly that a person would put so much faith in something that is directed towards thousands of people."

"But Harry, this is a wizarding horoscope, these are specialized for each individual person. I know that the muggle ones are wrong but these are done by a _real_ seer--they have to be right!"

A look of interest came upon his face, "Really? Can I see mine?" She smiled and instructed him on how to receive your horoscope.

Ginny watched as Harry read each word and the grin on his face grew wider with each sentence. "So," she pressed, "what does it say?"

He closed the magazine and just continued to smile at her, "Now, Ginny, that's personal--you know that I can't share." He set _Witch Weekly_ back down on the table and clasped his hands together, "So are you ready to go then?"

Sheshot him a confused look "Go where?"

"To have an exciting day, of course. Come on, Ginny, I'm a friend, it's the daytime, now lets go find some excitement." She smiled as he led her out of the Gryffindor common room...maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

Most of the students were stuck indoors that Saturday as an unpredictable spring shower popped up--but Harry and Ginny were in Hogsmeade. Harry had told Ginny that they had to make their exciting day count, so he had grabbed his invisibility cloak and they wentthrough one of the many secret passageways that led out of Hogwarts.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as she sipped her butterbeer, "sneaking out of school is great and all, but what is so exhilarating about sitting in the Three Broomsticks?"

He smiled at her over his own butterbeer, "Ah, I see that the lady is hard to please. Well then I suppose that I'll just have to do something about that."

He took her hand and led her out onto the empty streets of Hogsmeade. Ginny looked up at the falling rain and then back down to her now wet clothes. "Harry, what are you doing? We are going to get soaked."

"You can't have adventure without risk."

They walked quickly in silence until they ended up at a part of Hogsmeade that Ginny had never seen before. She looked around in wonder at the beautiful garden that she was standing in the middle of, "Where are we?"

He smiled and brushed the wet hair off of her face, "Just someplace that I found a few years ago. No one else knows about it, I normally come here to be alone."

She continued to look at the different exquisite flowers that surrounded her, "Thank you for sharing it with me." He took a deep breath and leaned down to grace his lips with hers. He pulled away after a couple of seconds and Ginny smiled up at him before pulling his head back down to meet her own.

The kiss was one of the most stimulating experiences of her life--the way that the bitter rain water was mixed with the sweetness of Harry was a combination that she could never put into words. When they finally parted Ginny just looked at Harry as all her old feelings came rushing back. "Harry," she asked, "what did your horoscope say?"

He smiled and looked away shyly, "It said that I would spend the day with my true love."


End file.
